


【赫海】《早安宝贝》

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《春天和樱花树做的事》 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 系列车③早上容易擦枪走火。





	【赫海】《早安宝贝》

李赫宰觉得自己最近好像有些欲求不满，兴许是因为繁忙的行程让他和李东海常常回到家后直接倒头就睡，连洗澡的力气都要没了哪还有心思去做别的事情。只不过他们好不容易忙完了这段时间，迎来了将近一个星期的休假，李赫宰已经迫不及待了。

于是到了晚上李赫宰便兽性大发，把李东海摁在家里的每一个角落把人操到高潮迭起神志不清，最后哆嗦着在他怀里缩成一团，可怜兮兮的小声的叫他赫，李赫宰最看不得李东海被欺负狠了的模样，看着人那双湿漉漉的眼睛和微微张开的薄唇，觉得自己胯下又有了要抬头的趋势。  
最后那人被欺负的连抬起眼皮的力气都没有了，在浴室里清理干净之后整个人软若无骨似的被李赫宰抱在怀里，那人从衣橱里扯出来一件他曾经穿过的橙色的卫衣给他套上，还没有给他穿上裤子就抱着他哄着他睡觉了，李东海累的不行，李赫宰拍了几下他的背他就闭上眼睛靠在他怀里睡了过去。

一觉睡到了快中午，李赫宰因口渴而醒来，睁开眼就看见了怀里的一颗小橘子，那人也不知道是什么时候戴上了帽子，头却还埋在他胸前，能感受到那人的鼻息拍在自己的胸前，热热的痒痒的。  
为了不扰人清梦李赫宰极其小心的将人从自己怀里剥离出来，确认了自己没有将人弄醒之后才轻手轻脚的下床去给自己找水喝。

是心情的原因吗？即使是喝下了一大杯水李赫宰依旧觉得自己的喉咙在发烫，摇了摇头回到房间，李赫宰便觉得自己的喉咙更加烫了。  
那人翻了个身，像是完全忘记了自己赤裸着下身的事实，毫无自觉的大开着双腿，白皙纤细的双腿上还留着不少或青或紫的指印和咬痕，李赫宰清楚的知道那是昨夜的自己的作品，喉间吞咽了一下，李赫宰撑着床边俯下了身，唇瓣重又覆上了那被自己咬的青紫的腿根。

李东海是被身下突如其来的高温刺激醒的，眼睛还没睁开就感觉到自己敏感的头部被柔软的唇瓣吮吸了一下，惊呼声就立即从喉咙里挤了出来，还没睡醒的原因，惊呼声里都夹杂着几丝奶音。  
快感让他哆嗦着想夹紧双腿却被卡在其中的人强硬的摁着腿根撑开，带着薄茧的大手从腿根摸到丰盈的臀瓣，肆意的将那两瓣柔软的嫩肉在自己手中揉捏成各种形状，李东海呜咽着扭着腰想要将自己抽离这快感的漩涡，却被人掐着腰往他高温的口腔里入的更深，敏感的头部直直的顶在喉间的软肉上，那人还坏心思的哼了几声，喉头的震颤便传到了他神经密集的头部。  
手掌揉搓着臀肉将其向两边分开，暴露出其中粉嫩的穴口，李赫宰的一只手掌卡在臀缝中，拇指抵在会阴处细细的摩挲着，另一只手去摸昨夜被他随手扔在地上的润滑剂，这是他第一次如此感谢用完东西乱扔的自己。  
被掌心捂热的润滑剂探入臀缝间，他们昨晚做了很久，现在那一处还柔软着，李赫宰没费多大力气就探入了三根手指，李东海发出一声类似于被叼住了后颈的幼崽的呜咽声，迷迷糊糊的不知道自己是在梦里还是现实中，用自己软绵绵的手掌去推那在自己腿间作乱的男人。  
“唔...”他大脑还不太清醒就被强制性的拉入了快感的漩涡中，抿紧了唇眉头微蹙着，眼睛都没睁开却还是断断续续的说着话：“不行...呜...不行...”  
李赫宰没说话，含着对方的性器做了几个深喉，在甬道内的探索的手指抵在他的敏感点上，抽动了几下李东海就软了腰，最终是屈服于了快感，手指插在李赫宰的发间将人更深的摁向自己的胯间，让那人能更好的吞吐自己挺立的性器。

嘴里的性器跳动了几下，李赫宰知道那是李东海要射了的前兆，退开的时候还是晚了几秒，微凉的白浊尽数喷射在他的颈窝里。平日里总说自己有洁癖的李赫宰此时毫不在意，低下头去吻住了那人刚射完尚且还硬着的性器，而后又张开唇将那敏感的头部含入了口中。  
过于猛烈的快感让李东海从喉间发出一声惊呼，大脑如一团浆糊乱糟糟的，还没等他反应过来那人就已经抱着他坐了起来，臀缝间抵着一个硬邦邦的巨物。  
没有给他思考的时间，李赫宰迅速的拉下了自己的睡裤，没有穿内裤的原因，已经硬的发烫的性器就这么直直的拍在了李东海的臀瓣上，偏偏那人还懵着，似乎是全然不知接下来要发生的事情。  
李赫宰便托着坐在自己腿上的人的臀瓣，手掌揉搓着露出其中粉嫩的穴口，左掌覆在那人隐藏在卫衣之下的纤细的腰肢，右掌握着自己硬挺的性器，不容拒绝的顶进了那温暖紧致的甬道里。

“呜...”李东海被人抱在腿上，脸贴在对方结实的肩头上小声的呜咽着，似乎是在控诉他不该这样操弄还没睡醒的他。  
只是那几声软绵绵还夹着奶音的呜咽声落在李赫宰耳朵简直比春药还要强劲，他的某些趣味在此时暴露的一览无遗，他就是喜欢把李东海欺负到哭的抽抽噎噎的打哭嗝，他知道那人从来不会记恨于他，即使是把他欺负狠了，李赫宰只要亲亲他的脸他就能原谅刚刚那个把自己欺负到哭的人。

男人骨节分明的手掌在卫衣掩盖下的躯体上游走着，沿着流畅的腰线摸到男孩因为消瘦而突出的肋骨处，指尖点了点那一处突出的骨骼，他在他耳边咬着，低声道：“宝贝，你又瘦了。”

下身是一记凶猛的顶弄，直直的戳上肠道内敏感的那一点，李东海觉得自己的腿渐渐的卸了力快要环不住李赫宰的腰肢，在重力的作用下坐的越来越深，他甚至在那一刻有种自己被钉在了李赫宰的性器上的错觉。

温热的唇瓣在他的脸侧流连，时而吮吻着他薄薄的耳垂，李东海用双手捧起李赫宰的脸，他像个虔诚的教徒，小心翼翼的捧着他的上帝的脸再虔诚的将自己的吻献予他。李赫宰藏在那橙色卫衣下的手掌正不怀好意的揉捏着他手感极好的胸肌，指尖戏弄着两颗硬挺的红樱，在那人从喉间发出几声哼哼声的时候又转移到了他结实的背肌上，手掌细细的摩挲着那一块紧实的肌肉，李赫宰简直爱惨了他身上的每一块肌肉。  
即使他总是说李东海的肌肉太多了，可在做爱的时候那些肌肉便成了他的情欲开关，成熟的躯体被他把玩在手中的成就感还有那因爱人的肉体而被唤醒的欲望，这些都让李赫宰对李东海的肌肉爱到不行。

李东海的确是太困了，即使是李赫宰下身不停的快速的抽插也不能让他的大脑清醒，耳边持续不断的传来咕叽咕叽的水声，他知道那是李赫宰的性器在自己的后穴快速的出入的结果，那些粘稠的液体顺着他的大腿滑落到他们正交合着的部位，在李赫宰的挺腰的动作下被打成白色的泡沫。

李东海半阖着眼趴在李赫宰的肩头上断断续续的喘息着，在体内不断堆积的快感让他又一次的射了出来，变得比之前稀薄了不少的精液胡乱的挂在卫衣的下摆上，高潮过后的身体敏感异常，李赫宰却坏心思的破开他不停的抽搐痉挛的肠道，照着他最为敏感脆弱的那一点顶弄。

李东海刚射过完的性器还没软下来就在这密集的顶弄下重又硬了起来，李赫宰笑了下，撩起了那人被自己的精液弄的一团糟的卫衣下摆，手掌覆在他重又硬起来的性器上上下滑动，最终李东海猛的一挺身，半软半硬的性器再也射不出任何东西，只能可怜兮兮的从顶端的小孔溢出透明的清液。  
他的眼睛被快感刺激的湿漉漉的，看着面前的人都不太真切，身下在抽动的那根物什却依旧滚烫硬挺，他趴在李赫宰肩头可怜兮兮的叫他的名字，求着他快些结束。  
李赫宰笑着，侧过头去吻了吻他湿漉漉的脸颊，在他耳边暧昧的吐息：“宝宝...”  
“现在醒了么？”

“呜...”李东海点点头，小声的抽抽噎噎着：“你...你快点...”

“夹紧了。”李赫宰拍了拍李东海的臀，震颤顺着臀瓣传入收缩着的甬道里，李东海被刺激的呜呜的哭着，李赫宰深吸了口气，提起人的腰肢快速的抽插起来。

最终李赫宰用自己的精液重又灌满了那个昨夜还含着自己的精液的后穴，射完后他没有抽身出去，抱着人倒进身后柔软的床铺里，还埋在那人体内的性器也因此而入的更深，身下敏感的人立刻就哼哼了出声。  
他一下一下的啄吻着李东海的脸颊，耳畔然后是鼻尖再然后是他那双布满了水汽的眼睛，看着人可怜兮兮的样子他噗嗤一声笑了出来。

无奈的说到：“对不起宝贝，但是早上真的太容易擦枪走火了。”

最后他们交换了一个温柔缱绻的吻，李赫宰将怀里那人汗湿了的额发撩了起来，在他光洁饱满的额头上落下一吻后才开口：“早安宝贝。”  
李东海哼哼了几声，他太困了，揉了揉眼睛便又在李赫宰怀里怀里睡了过去。

李赫宰看着怀里熟睡的人笑了下，当然，他是不会告诉李东海，昨晚他是故意不给他穿裤子的。

TBC.


End file.
